deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Samurai Santa Claus/Sciathán Fiannóglaigh an Airm vs North Korean Special Operations Force
The Sciathán Fiannóglaigh an Airm; The Irish Special forces. VS The North Korean Special Ops Force; extremist super-commandos poised to launch a communist invasion of South Korea. WHO IS DEADLIEST? Sciathán Fiannóglaigh an Airm In the late 1960s, the Defence Forces established Special Assault Groups in the Army to meet security challenges on the border with Northern Ireland. A number of Army officers attended the United States Army Ranger School in Fort Benning, Georgia who returned to conduct Army Ranger courses in Ireland with the first held in 1969. Among its founding officers was later-to-be Chief of Staff Lieutenant General Dermot Earley. Special Assault Groups were formed comprising 40 Rangers trained in all arms, engineering and ordnance techniques. By the mid 1970s, the Defence Forces had over 300 Rangers who conducted support operations on the request of the Garda Síochána. Students on these courses were selected from among all ranks and units of the Army, Naval Service and Air Corps. The courses improved standards of physical endurance, marksmanship, individual military skills and small unit tactics. In December 1977, the Garda Síochána formed a counter terrorist unit named the Special Task Force to operate in border regions that was later to become the Emergency Response Unit. In 1978, following an assessment of the SAG, it was decided to consolidate the Rangers into a new special forces unit with a counter terrorist capability following an increase in international and national terrorism, such as the 1972 Munich massacre in Germany, and a number of hostage-takings by the Irish Republican Army. The Army Ranger Wing was formally established, in accordance with the Defence Act, by Government order on 16 March 1980. The ARW received its colours in 1981; Black, Red and Gold, signifying Secrecy, Risk and Excellence. In 1991, the ARW was granted permission to wear the Green beret. Weapons Assault Rifle: Steyr AUG A3 *Weight: 7.3 lbs *Cartige: 5.56x45mm NATO *Action: Gas-operated, Rotating bolt *Rate of fire: 680-750 rpm *Muzzle Velocity: 3,182 fps *Efective range: 326 yards *Feed system: 42-round detachible box magazine *Sights: 1.5x Telescopic sights Handgun: SIG Sauer P229 *Weight: 2 lbs *Cartrige: .40 S&W *Action: Mechanically locked, Recoil operated *Muzzle velocity: 1,550 fps *Effective range: 55 yards *Feed system: 15-Round magazine *Sights: Iron SMG: FN P90 *Weight: 5.7 lbs *Cartridge: FN 5.7x28mm *Action: Straight blowback, closed bolt *Rate of fire: 900 rpm *Muzzle velocity: 2,350 fps *Effective range: 220 yards *Feed system: 50-round detachable box magazine *Sights: Tritium-illuminated reflex sight, back-up iron sights Sniper Rifle: HK417 *Weight: 9.3 lbs *Cartridge: 7.62×51mm NATO *Action: Gas-operated short-stroke piston, rotating bolt *Rate of fire: 600 rpm *Muzzle velocity: 2,680 fps *Effective range: 875 yards *Feed system: 20-round detachable box magazine *Sights: Schmidt & Bender 3–20×50 PM II North Korean Special Operations Forces Weapons Assault Rifle: Type 68 AKM *Weight: 7.94 lbs *Cartridge: 7.62x39mm *Action: Gas-operated, rotating bolt *Rate of Fire: 600 rpm *Muzzle Velocity: 2,346 fps *Effective Range: 437 yards *Feed System: 30-round detachable box magazine *Sights: Rear slide notch on sliding tangent, front post Handgun: CZ-75 * Weight: 2.5 lbs * Cartrige: 9x21mm * Action: short recoil, tilting barrel * Muzzle velocity: 1,181 fps * Effective range: 27 yards * Feed system: 12-Round magazine * Sights: Iron SMG: M56 *Weight: 6.61 lbs *Cartridge: 7.62×25mm Tokarev *Action: Straight blowback, open bolt *Rate of fire: 600 rpm *Muzzle velocity: 1,600 fps *Effective range: 218.7 yards *Feed system: 32-round detachable box magazine *Sights: Front blade, flip-up rear iron sights Sniper Rifle: PSL *Weight: 9.5 lbs *Cartridge: 7.62x54mmR *Action: Gas-operated, long stroke, rotating bolt *Rate of Fire: 30 rpm *Muzzle Velocity: 2,723 fps *Effective Range: 1,093 yards *Feed System: 10-round detachable box magazine *Sights: LPS-4 scope X-Factors Training: The Sciathán Fiannóglaigh an Airm are trained in Physical fitness, assessment and training in weapons and marksmanship, live-fire tactical training, special operations tactics, techniques, counter terrorism tactics and techniques, combat water survival, Survival, Evasion, Resistance and Extraction, communications, and medical training. They also train with the special forces of Australia, Belgium, Canada, France, Germany, Italy, Netherlands, New Zealand, Poland, Sweden, UK, and the USA; the North Korean Spec Ops force are trained in many of the same things (Physical fitness, weapons and marksmanship, tactics, ect.), They've also been trained to get past South Korea's defences Expeirience: The SFA have been around since the late 1960s, and have foiled many of the IRA's plots, deployed in Somalia, East Timor, Liberia, Chad, Central African Republic, and Mali; Although it is unknown when they were first officially formed, their first known operations came on October 30, 1968. The NKSOF have only engaged in skirmishes against South Korea and their allies and are only trained to fight on the Korean peninsula Extremism: the SFA, like most Special Forces, while they cause general panic amount their enemies, do everything in their power to avoid civilian casulaties; The NKSOF have been brainwashed by years of propaganda and will fallow their commanding officer's orders to the letter. riddled the land with box mines, not giving a damn about civilians safety and will submit to execution for failiure Logistics: SFA have a budget of $1.14 billion; the NKSOF have a budget of $1.6 billion Category:Blog posts